The Public Health Sciences Computing Shared Resource investigates, creates, tests, and configures software and/or hardware technologies with the goal of providing new and richer tools for epidemiologic and clinical trials prevention and methodology research, as well as to develop a core knowledge base for the new technologies that new research initiatives will demand. The unit explores and provides test ground for conversion to hew hardware technology, such as platform evaluations for computationally intensive modeling. In direct support of peer-reviewed research, staff members help with data conversions; they research and test methods of providing secure environments to collect and analyze data, and they are direct involved in evaluation and testing of different techniques of data gathering, data management, data analysis, and reporting. The unit also develops statistical software and user interfaces for new computationally intensive methods for the exploration of large clinical and epidemiological studies. Other statistical software development includes flexible interactive programs for the design of Phase II and Phase III clinical trials.